Shadow Heroes
The Shadow Heroes are a superhero team who exist in the 341st Century. They are immortal, and have superhuman strength. Members of the team Arachnoman Arachnoman is an eight legged black skinned human who was born in 6000 BC. He has the torso, arms, and head of a human, and the lower body and legs of a tarantula. One bite from him can poison a villain. His home planet is Obsidia, a planet with a rocky surface made out of obsidian, and a thick breathable atmosphere similar to Earth's atmosphere. In addition to his crushing, cutting, and slashing abilities, he also has powers similar to those attributed to Jesus, so Arachnoman is also known as Jesus 2.0. Duskia Duskia is a purple-skinned humanoid with 3 arms, one coming out of his stomach, sharp claws, and sharp and vicious fangs that can kill even the strongest villains. He was born on Titania, a moon of Uranus. Glooma Glooma is a superhero who was born inside a tornado and has the flying ability. He most likes it when there's stormy/gloomy weather outside. Obsidiano Obsidiano is an animated golem created out of obsidian, an inanimate and naturally occurring volcanic glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. He has superhuman strength and is immortal. He was created by injecting human DNA into an obsidian rock on planet Obsidia, in 2962. Edgeia Edgeia was born in the Earth's stratosphere, above the troposphere and below the mesosphere. He has crushing and smashing abilities as well as superhuman strength and immortality. Aiegde is Edgeia's brother from the Counter-Earth. Slasho Slasho is a green skinned human with red zebra-like stripes. He has cutting and slashing abilities, and wields a large knife called the Slasho Knife. Atomicus Atomicus was born on Mercury in 17,220. He wields a two-handed weapon called the SC-33 Atomizer, which is a laser weapon which uses radiation for ammunition, so upon firing, it leaves radiation on the targeted villain, causing that villain to have leukemia and subsequently die. Gangreno Gangreno is a human whose body appears to be in a state of decay. This causes him to have superpowers and immortality. His weapon of choice is the Gangrene Sword, an energy sword which induces diseases such as dry/wet/gas gangrene, necrotizing fasciitis, Fournier gangrene, and noma, on any targeted foe, thus causing that foe to collapse and subsequently die. Bleedoman Bleedoman is a superhuman with long red streaks going down his arms and legs. He is immortal. He wields a weapon called the S-86 Hemorrhage Pistol, which causes hemorrhage on the targeted foe when fired at that foe. Phimosis Phimosis is a superhuman whose appearance is that of a male with phimosis. The weapon of choice for him is the Phimosis Sword, which induces phimosis on the targeted foe's genitals. His twin is Paraphimosis, who has paraphimosis, and so, his glans is swollen and painful, and the foreskin is immobilized by the swelling in a partially retracted position, but this gives him superhuman powers and immortality. Razoria Razoria is a 32,000 year old woman who looks and seems to have extensive redness and necrosis, both responsible for her powers and immortality. Her fingernails are sharp claws looking sharp enough to cut a foe's head clean off and her teeth are very sharp blood-stained fangs. She wields a weapon known as the Necrosis Sword which launches necrotic razor blades at the enemy. Lustslasher Lustslasher is 8,012 years old. He was born on March 25, 26,016 in the 261st Century on Pluto. He has a weapon called the Lust Sword, which sends the targeted foe into sexual lust for an uncontrollably long time, causing that foe to collapse and die.